Am I really in love?
by beagoodegirl
Summary: Series of one-shots...I suck at summaries R&R! Please! :) Zammie! (not much in first one-shot but more to come...) A bit of Grant/Bex, Jiz, Nacey...ya know how they do
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be a series of one shots (for now *wink wink*). I had this idea and so...here it is. Review! please! for Zach! Constructive critism is totally welcome blah blah blah on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me: Imnotallycarterandidontownan ythingnotevensmirkingcockybe autifulZach!

Zach: *smirk* Can you say that slower...

Me: *huffs* fine Im not Ally Carter and I don't own anything not even cocky annoying beautiful Zach.

Zach: *smirking*

Chapter 1

I walked down the street passing by Josh's dads pharmacy and discreetly taking a peek inside. I adjusted my comms and decided that going inside for "a bottle of water" wouldn't hurt anyone. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, through my comms I could hear Bex arguing with Tina. While I was wondering why Solomon hadn't said anyhing to them yet someone tapped me making me lose my train of thought. "Cammie? Hi! Haven't seen you in a while." I smiled, knowing that this was going to happen "Hey Josh! Hows everything? and Deedee?" He smiled and nodded. "Good. Shes good too..." he trailed off. He looked at me and smiled again "so what brings you here?" I lied smoothly, "Oh just getting a water for Macey. My um class is here in town today." "oh thats-" I cut him off when I heard Solomon calling me. "Look Josh, sorry I really have to get going." He nodded understandingly, "oh yea ok. See you around I guess." I smiled "bye." As I was running back outside I bumped into something really hard. Let me rephrase that: Someone hard. I slowly looked up and saw this "someones" emerald green eyes dancing in amusement. "Were in a rush arent we?" I nodded slowly still mesmerized by his eyes. He smirked and thats when I realized how hot he really was. I finally opened my mouth, "who are you?" He smirked again, "Zachary Goode at your service. and who might you be?" "Im Cammie." He smirked again "well I hope to see you again ms. Cammie." and with that he walked away leaving me confused.

TIME SKIP

My mom was at the podium making an announcement about another spy school merging with us for the semester. Bex tapped me and whispered, "why didn't you tell us anything?" I sighed, "No one ever tells me anything!" My mom was still talking, "So without further a do please welcome blackthorne. On cue a group of boys walked in-spy boys. I heard a bunch of gasps and whispering about makeup. I rolled my eyes. Someone tapped me, thinking it was Bex again, I turned around "see it's-" I made eye contact with emerald green eyes. "Hey Gallagher girl." My mouth dropped open and all that came out was "but".

TIME SKIP (A/N Im sorry! It only woks with the famous TIME SKIP!)

"So Cammie...Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at the cocky smirking green eyed boy and smiled. But then stopped and though: "am I really in love?"

A/N Hey people I know that kinda sucked but...well...actually I have like no reason for where this idea came from. Review and tell me how to fix this! Check out my other stories :) trust me they are not as bad as this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sooo hey! Im kinda sad bc the front man of one of my favorite bands died on halloween :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( well heres the update just felt the need to say that.

Bex pov

"Bloody hell Macye I see a 5:00 from here!" I smirked. Cammie groaned, "are you seriously categorizing hot guys by time?" Macey nodded, "Duh! We have to talk in code plus it's funner." We walked closer to the guy and his friends. I laughed really hard, "Can you believe her hair was fake? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (of course) they turned around. Two of them were drooling over Mace but the one I had my eyes on was looking at me. "I know right! Such a horrible excuse for hair!" I pretended I didn't care but the butterflies in ymstomatch were building cocoons."Do you even know what we were talking about?" He gave me a big goofy grin, "No but I thought you were going to tell me." I giggled (DID I JUST GIGGLE?!) "Do I know you?" He smiled, "Grant Newman at your service. Now you know me and we can be friends." I smiled back, "or more." All of a sudden he yelled, "YES I GOT A HIT DATE! TOLD YOU ZACH!" Everyone was looing at us. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in another direction. This boy is crazy but ya gotta love him!

A/N I know that sucked and Bex was a bit OOC but...Review? RIP to MITCH one more time ;((


End file.
